La promesse d'un nouveau lendemain
by Karamiel
Summary: Kuroko agit bizarement dernièrement, il n'est plus aussi sérieux qu'avant aux entrainement, es ce du à la défaite face à Aomine? Petite fanfic sur Kuroko et Kagami, j'aime bien ce couple et j'ai voulut faire une histoire mimi :3 "petit" oneshot


« Battre la génération miracle » ces mots était la seule chose, qui résonnais à travers les bruits du ballon de basket, qui se fracasser sur le plancher du terrain de l'équipe du lycée Seirin.

Toute l'équipe avais cet objectif en tête, tous s'entraînait jusqu'à l'épuisement. Depuis leurs défaite face à Aomine, mettant toutes leurs tripes dans chaque passes, chaque dribbles, la sueur coulé sur les fronts de chaque membres de l'équipe depuis des semaines. Le bruissement des vêtements, le choc du ballon, les bruit des chaussures sur le parquet, c'était le lot quotidiens de Seirin. Après six mois d'entraînement intensif, l'équipe était fin prête.

Un vendredi soir, il était 19h passé il ne restais plus beaucoup de temps avant le prochain match.

Il y avais encore de la lumière dans la salle de basket, mais il était temps pour l'équipe de se reposer. Tout les membres de Seirin se diriger vers les vestiaire, sauf Kuroko qui restais immobile au milieu du terrain, fixant inlassablement le panier. Personne ne l'avais remarquer sauf Kagami qui s'essuyais la nuque avec sa serviette.

Il c'était arrêté en voyant que Kuroko ne suivais pas le groupe, il le regarda quelques minutes. Ne le voyant pas bouger, il attrapa la serviette de celui ci, lui balança à la figure et dit agacer :

-qu'es ce que tu fait ? Reste pas planté là, va te changer!

-Kagami...

Kuroko pris la serviette qui était sur son visage, et il fixa Kagami dans les yeux. Son regard était aussi inexpressif qu'a l'accoutumé, mais il finis par détourner les yeux après quelques secondes. Cette fuite du regard était en sois étrange, d'habitude Kuroko fixais les gens sans fléchir. C'était une force de caractère que Kagami respecté profondément.

Kuroko enroula la serviette autour de son cou, et s'essuya le visage avec, mais on avais plutôt l'impression qu'il essayer de cacher son visage dedans. Il n'avais fournis aucune réponse à Kagami, ce qui eu don de l'agacé. Le fauve fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha du petit basketteur, il lui ébouriffa les cheveux et dit sur un ton légèrement plus agacer qu'avant :

-Tu nous fait une déprime ?

Kuroko ne réagit pas. Il lui tourna les talons, et se mit à avancer dans la direction opposé de Kagami, il dit impassiblement :

-Non

Comme à son habitude Kuroko économiser ses mots. Ce qui agaça encore plus Kagami qui sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour.

Il se retenu difficilement de grillé un câble. Maintenant c'était clair quelques chose tracassé Kuroko, pour ne pas le brusqué le jeune fauve essaya de retenir son agacement et dit en essayant d'être gentil :

-Tu sais... si quelques chose ne va pas tu peux m'en parler !

Ses mot gêné un peu Kagami, même si c'était lui qui les avais dit. Kuroko c'était arrêté, il ne se retournais pas. Il restais figé au milieu du terrain. Le jeune fauve s'approcha du petit joueur fantôme. Il voulu l'attraper par l'épaule et le tourner face à lui pour le regarder, mais Kuroko se retourna avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de poser sa main sur lui.

Le petit basketteur le fixa droit dans les yeux, sont visage était totalement inexpressif. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelques chose, mais aucun sons ne sorti, on aurais dit qu'il hésité un peu à parler, puis il finis par dire :

-Kagami ?

-quoi ?

-Tu veux m'écouter ?

Kagami esquissa un sourire amuser, Kuroko lui faisait enfin confiance, l'idée qu'il se confie à lui le rendais mystérieusement heureux.

Après tout ils on vécu beaucoup de choses ensemble et ils était un duo sur le terrain de Basket, ils fallait absolument qu'ils sois tout les deux en parfaite harmonie, donc partager leur problème était une chose évidente. Le jeune fauve lui ébouriffa une nouvelle fois les cheveux et dit joyeusement :

-Mais bien sur !

Kuroko éloigna doucement la main de son partenaire, ce qui l'étonna. Kuroko continua de le fixé longuement, puis il finis par dire sur un ton monocorde :

-Je pense que...Je suis...

Il s'arrêta, puis repris finalement :

-je pense que nous ne pourrons pas battre Aomine, nous deux, si je suis dans l'équipe nous n'y arriverons pas...

Les yeux e Kagami s'écarquillèrent. Il resta sans voix quelques seconde, il attrapa Kuroko par les épaules et dit furieusement :

-Qu'es ce que tu me fait là ? T'es malade ? On à travailler dur depuis des mois qu'es ce qu'il y aurais à changer. DIS-MOI !

Kagami secoua Kuroko, qui détourna une nouvelle fois le regard, ce qui énerva encore plus le jeune fauve qui essayais de se contenir tant bien que mal.

Ces derniers temps, il trouver Kuroko un peu dans la lune, mais il ne savais pas pourquoi. Maintenant il s'inquiétait vraiment pour lui, il lâcha le petit basketteur et lui tourna les talons.

Kuroko pensa qu'il l'avais vexé et tourna à son tour les talons pour partir dans la direction opposer, puis il entendit Kagami crier son nom :

-KUROKO !

Kuroko se retourna instantanément et vis une balle qui plongeais sur lui, il l'attrapa de justesse. Kagami fit un grand sourire et dit :

-Reviens à la réalité, tu va jouer contre moi !

Kuroko fut surpris par ces paroles, il regarda le ballon. Il le tourna dans ses mains, puis il dit impassiblement :

-l'entraînement est finis.

-Je ne te laisserais pas partir à moins que tu me mette un panier !

-On sais tout les deux que je n'y arriverais pas

-KUROKO !

Kuroko sursauta quand Kagami cria son nom, il se tourna vers lui et vit que son regard était plus que déterminé. Il était sérieux, et n'allais pas le laissé partir à moins qu'il ne mette un panier contre lui, pour une fois c'était Kagami qui jouer le rôle de « mentor » du duo.

Le joueur fantôme jeta sa serviette sur le banc, puis il se mit en position, il essaya de passer Kagami par la gauche, puis par la droite. Il tenta de feinté, mais le fauve l'arrêta.

Kagami était étouffant, il bloquer Kuroko. Il lisait ses mouvements, il cerné chaque pas que le petit joueur faisait, c'était comme si Kagami était infranchissable. Plusieurs dizaines de minutes passèrent, les autres joueur c'était changer, Hyuga les interpella :

-Kagami ! Kuroko ! Qu'es ce que vous faite ?

Kagami répondit rapidement tout en bloquant Kuroko:

-On reste un peu plus longtemps ! Partez sans nous !

Kuroko était trop concentré dans ses mouvements pour répondre, Kagami attrapa le ballon des mains du petit joueur fantôme, ce qui lui fit faire la mou intérieurement, ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement quand Hyuga pouffa de rire et dit amuser :

-Entraînez vous bien ! N'oubliez pas de fermez la porte à clef, je vous met les clefs sur le banc !

Tout les joueurs était maintenant partie, il ne rester plus que le la lumière et l'ombre de l'équipe de Seirin.

Kuroko pris quelques instant une mine légèrement vexé, ça ne se voyais pas sur son visage, mais intérieurement il l'été. Il savais que Hyuga c'était moqué de lui et ça le titillais, il repris le ballon et dit sérieusement :

-cette fois-ci je te passerais !

Il se jeta à corps perdu sur Kagami, il feinta, dribbla, sauta, Kagami était toujours aussi fougueux. Il arrêta chaque geste qu'entamé le petit joueur, il était comme un félin qui chassé sa proie, tout ses gestes était fluides, il empêchais tout les mouvements de Kuroko même les yeux de Kagami ressemblais à ceux d'une bête.

Les minutes passèrent, puis les heures, tout deux était déterminés, aucun des deux ne voulais lâché le duel, le bruit du ballon, des respirations lourdes et des chaussures qui crissent sur le parquet était les seule chose que l'on entendait sur le terrain.

Il commencer à faire de plus en plus noir, Kuroko et Kagami était de plus en plus épuiser à chaque minutes, mais aucun des deux n'abandonnais.

Kuroko tenta de faire un mouvement , il commença à partir vers la droite, il se baissa légèrement, mais il trébucha au dernier moment. Kagami le rattrapa de justesse et dit immédiatement:

-Fait gaffe Kuroko !

Kuroko s'éloigna violemment de Kagami en le poussant, il lui tourna le dos, reprenant doucement sa respiration. Kagami avais une mine étonné par la réaction du jeune joueur. Cet excès de violence ne lui ressembler pas, il le fixa et sursauta quand celui ci finis par dire essoufflé :

-Il se fait tard, on devrais rentré !

-Mais on à pas finis !

-Je rentre.

Sur ces paroles il partis en direction des vestiaires, Kagami était vraiment en colère, il jeta violemment le ballon par terre, et courut vers Kuroko.

Il l'attrapa sauvagement par le bras et le plaqua dans un grand fracas contre le mur, son visage était déformé par la colère, tentant de se contenir, mais il savais que Kuroko avais un problème et ça le tuer que celui ci ne lui dise rien, il voulais se contenir, mais il ne pouvais pas, il n'y arrivais tout simplement pas, et il explosa littéralement tout en criant sur son petit coéquipier :

-QU'ES CE QUI T'ARRIVE ? Qu'es ce qui ne va pas ? Parle bon sang ? Qu'es ce que l'on dois amélioré, on à travaillé dur ensemble, alors pourquoi tu dit que nous n'arriverons pas à battre Aomine ? Tu t'es amélioré, on est devenu plus fort, alors Pourquoi, POURQUOI ?

Il coinça Kuroko contre le mur en resserrant ses mains qui tenais ses épaules, le petit Joueur fantôme regarder ses pied, ce qui énerva encore plus Kagami, le petit joueur finis par répondre impassiblement :

-Je disais juste qu'avec moi dans l'équipe vous ne pourriez pas gagner.

Cette réponse molle étonna Kagami, puis il demanda :

-Je ne vois pourquoi !

Kuroko serra ses poings, et baissa un peu plus sa tête, puis il dit faiblement :

-Vous ne gagnerez pas !

Kagami parti en vrille, le fait que Kuroko ne le regarde pas en face l'énervé plus qu'autre chose, il attrapa le menton du jeune joueur et le força à lui montrer son visage.

Dans une colère noire, il s'apprêtait à sortir tout ce qu'il avais à lui dire, mais il se stoppa net lorsqu'il vu le visage de Kuroko, sa colère s'évapora.

L'expression habituellement impassible de son coéquipier était maintenant chamboulé par la gêne, qui avais envahit ses joues d'une couleur légèrement pourpre jusqu'aux oreilles, ses yeux si neutre était brumeux, ses sourcils était légèrement froncé.

On avait l'impression qu'il voulais pleurer et il s'interdisait de parler,« Kuroko est mignon » c'est ce qui passa par la tête de Kagami, c'était la première fois qu'il voyais ce genre d'expression sur le visage de Kuroko, ça le déstabilisa et le fit légèrement rougir.

Il ne l'avais jamais remarquer parce qu'il était constamment avec lui, mais Kuroko avais un certain charme. Kagami resta resta muet, il se gratta nerveusement la joue et détourna instinctivement le regard. Une gêne c'était imposé à eux, plusieurs minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun des deux joueur ne bouge un muscle, puis enfin Kagami se décida à parler :

-Pou... Pourquoi tu pleure ?

-Je ne pleure pas.

-Raaahhh ! Mais si tu pleure je l'ai vu !

-tu a halluciné !

-Ne joue pas avec mes nerfs Kuroko !

Il attrapa le bras de Kuroko, ce qui le fit rougir, il le lâcha immédiatement. Ses joue devint aussi rouge que celle de son acolyte , le jeune fauve hésita et dit nerveusement :

-Pourquoi tu rougit ?

-...

-Hé ! Je te parle !

-et toi alors ?

-Je rougit ,parce que tu rougit !

-T's stupide ou quoi?

Cette réflexion, c'était bien le "vrai" Kuroko. Le fauve rougit, puis il s'énerva et plaqua Kuroko contre le mur. Il planta son regard dans le sien et dit sérieusement :

-Kuroko, qu'es ce qui ne va pas ?

Kuroko ne répondit pas, un gros blanc s'imposa, puis il se décida enfin à répondre à son interlocuteur, sa voix trembler légèrement :

-Je...je suis distrait,je ne pense plus au basket. Avec cet état d'esprit, je ne pourrais pas vous aidez à gagner contre la génération Miracle.

-Mais ! Tu est celui qui aime le plus le basket dans l'équipe, à quoi peut tu bien penser d'autre?

Kuroko regarda Kagami droit dans les yeux, ses yeux se faisait insistant et fit presque fléchir le fauve, le petit joueur était agacé par ces questions et finis par cédé et pointé du doigt le visage de Kagami, puis dit sans détour :

-TOI !

Kagami resta sans voix, complètement ahurit, il ne comprenais pas trop ce que voulais dire cerveau chercher à analysé la situation, il était devenu blanc comme un linge, puis d'un coup, il rougit et détourna le regard, il finis par dire paniqué :

-Que... Je joue mal ?

Kuroko soupira à la réponse de Kagami, et dit un peu exaspéré :

-Non tu ne joue pas mal !

Kagami se retourne et attrape Kuroko par les épaules et lui demanda :

-Alors quoi ?

Kuroko pris une mine sombre, puis il répondit sèchement :

-Je t'aime !

Kagami, surpris lui répondit sans trop réfléchir :

-et ou est le problème ?

Ébahit Kuroko se crispa, et dévisagea Kagami, il venais de lui faire une déclaration, clair et net, et lui ne voyais pas ce qui poser problème. Le petit joueur fronça les sourcils et donna un coup dans les côtes de Kagami avec sa main, comme d'habitude le coup n'était pas très fort, mais Kuroko éleva légèrement la voix :

-Le problème ? C'est que je ne suis plus concentré sur le terrain, je ne pense qu'a toi. Je ne fait que te regarder en permanence. Je ne fait plus attention aux autres, tu n'a jamais remarquer que je rate toute les passes que l'on me fait, sauf les tiennes ?

Kuroko paraissais accablé, même si il avais haussé la voix, elle rester toujours aussi faible, il fixais le sol, on aurais dit qu'il se retenais de pleurer. Kagami lui tapota la tête et dit d'un air assuré :

-Si tu rate toute tes passes avec les autres, tu n'a qu'a jouer qu'avec moi ! Ce n'est pas compliquer.

Il rigola, Kuroko n'en revenais pas de la réaction de Kagami, comment pouvait-il rire ? Il n'avais pas compris ce que voulais dire Kuroko ? Le petit joueur se mit à rougir de gêne, Kagami n'avais apparemment pas compris la nature des sentiments qui l'habité. Il serra les poing et releva la tête, ses yeux reflété de la colère et mais son visage rester toujours autant dit en se contenant :

-Laisse tomber, tu ne comprend pas !

Il passa sous le bras de Kagami qui lui bloquer le passage, et il se dirigea vers les vestiaires, mais Kagami lui attrapa le bras et le tourna vers lui. Kuroko se tourna vers lui pour voir ce qu'il lui voulais.

Déterminé, le jeune joueur planta son regard dans celui de Kagami, qui réduisit la distance qui séparer son visage de celui de son ami, il approcha son visage à hauteur du siens et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de celui ci .

Kuroko devint instantanément rouge, son regard était vide. Kuroko ne penser plus à rien, un geste instinctif et enfantin lui fit s'essuyait la bouche avec son poing, il ne se rendais pas compte de ce qu'il se passer. Kagami rigola et il lui dit dans le creux de son oreille :

-J'ai tout à fait compris !

Il rigola et dit amuser :

-Bon c'est réglé, on va se changer ?

Kuroko revint à lui, qu'es ce qui était réglé ? Avait il vraiment compris ? Kagami avais tourner les talons, alors Kuroko l'attrapa par son T-Shirt, il détourner les yeux on voyais bien qu'il voulais se cacher dans un trou pour ne plus jamais en sortir, mais il voulais savoir pourquoi Kagami l'avais embrasser... Avec hésitation, il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelques chose, mais comme précédemment aucun son n'en sortie, la peur l'envahit et ton son corps réagissait à cette émotion, ses cotes, ses jambes et même ses deux petit doigt qui tenais le tissu trembler légèrement.

Kagami se retourna et sourit, il ébouriffa les cheveux de son ami. Il le trouvais adorable, et l'embrassa sur le front, ce qui fit rosir encore plus les joue de Kuroko, ses sourcils se froncèrent et il éloigna le visage de Kagami avec sa main, mais celui ci résista, et Kuroko dit un peu gêné :

-Mais qu'es ce que tu fait ?

-Je te prouve mon affection ?

-...

Kuroko se bloqua, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, il ne revenais pas de ce que son partenaire venais de dire, il se dit qu'il avais sûrement halluciné, mais Kagami l'embrassa encore une fois. Le contacte des lèvres l'une contre l'autre dura plus longtemps, le fauve se décrocha des lèvres de son coéquipier, celui-ci ne savais plus trop quoi penser ce qui le déstabilisa encore plus.

Le voir si désemparer et paniquer amuser le jeune fauve, il voulut recommencer. Son geste fut interrompu par la main du jeune homme chétif, qui la plaqua sur la bouche de Kagami.

Il essayer de se cacher, de reprendre doucement ses esprits. Il jeta un œil vers Kagami, ses yeux souriais, puis il se mit à léché la main de Kuroko. Celui-ci s'empressa de la retiré de la bouche du jeune fauve, mais Kagami la retenu, il continua de la léché. Il passa de la paume au doigts, puis entre les doigts. Le cœur de Kuroko battait la chamane depuis le premiers baisé, mais à cette action son cœur avais loupé un battement.

Le jeune joueur était totalement perdu, il ne savais pas ce qui se passer. Il se demanda même si il n'était pas atterrit dans une dimension parallèle, il ne penser plus. Kagami s'amusa de la situation, il était tout aussi gêné que Kuroko, mais il le cacher, il pris entre ses mains le visage de son partenaire, puis il le regarda longuement et dit tendrement :

-Tu es adorable Tetsuya !

Kuroko réagit lorsque le fauve l'appela par son prénom, ça lui fit détourner le regard , et Kagami en profita pour embrasser sa jeune proie. Kuroko ne se débâti pas, il se laissa faire. Il ferma les yeux et attrapa les manches du T-shirt de Kagami. Le baiser ne dura que quelques secondes, mais semblais durer des siècle pour le duo, chacun écouter la respiration et les battements de cœur de l'autre, les mains de Kagami était mouate, mais Kuroko aimé leurs contacte sur sa peau.

Une fois les lèvres décroché l'une de l'autre, aucun des deux jeunes hommes ne parla, ils se regardais droit dans les yeux, Timidement Kuroko passa ses bras autour de Kagami, le jeune fauve fit de même et l'enlaça. Aucun des deux ne parlèrent, il ne voulais pas, ce n'était pas nécessaire.

Kuroko pouvais entendre les battements de cœur de Kagami, ils était doux et accéléré étais ce du au baisers ? Ou bien à l'entraînement ? Il passa sa main sur le torse de Kagami, il pouvais sentir les pulsation de son cœur, il ferma les yeux pour mieux les entendres, il se sentais si bien dans les bras de Kagami, c'était la premières fois qu'il se retrouvais ainsi.

Kagami resserra ses bras autour des épaules de Kuroko, il sentais sa chaleur et son odeur, ce qui fit battre son cœur plus vite, après quelques secondes, Kuroko sorti des bras de Kagami. Il le regarda, puis se retourna, il avança sur le terrain et s'assit sur le parquet sans un bruit, Kagami le suivit intrigué par son action et il s'assit juste à côté de lui, il laissa une légère distance entre eux.

Ils ne disait toujours rien, un silence s'installa, ce n'était pas un silence pesant ou de gêne, mais c'était agréable, après quelques minutes, Kuroko finis par dire :

-...tu m'aime ?

Kagami fixa le dos de Kuroko et répondit fermement :

-Ouai !

-Ces baiser, ça signifie qu'on est ensemble ?

-Ouai !

-En couple ?

-Ouai !

-Tout les deux ?

-avec qui d'autre ?

-tu t'es trop entrainer et ton cerveau c'est arrêté ?

-Rraaaaahhh ! mais non !

Kagami lui ébouriffa les cheveux, puis Kuroko repris :

-On est deux garçon...

-et ?

-ça ne te dégoûte pas ?

-Si tu me dégouttais je t'aurai pas embrasser !

-...

Sur ces mot le dos de Kuroko se mit à trembler. Kagamis se rapprocha de lui. Kuroko hoquetait en silence. Quelques larmes couler sur son visage, mais un sourire était accroché à ses lèvres. Kagami s'installa à côté de lui et lui frotta le dos. Kuroko posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son petit ami qui lui caressa les cheveux. Un nouveau silence s'installa, mais cette fois ci c'était un silence de compréhension. Car l'un et l'autre se comprenais parfaitement. Le chemin serais sûrement long et arpenté d'épreuve, mais il ne voulais pas pensé à ce problème et profité de l'instant présent.


End file.
